


First Crash

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boy POV, F/M, Nonsense, just a reminder for later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21524047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It’s what teenagers do.
Relationships: Teenage boy and girl
Kudos: 1





	First Crash

**Author's Note:**

> No summary.  
> Read it or leave it.  
> It’s nonsense.

The background music is so loud the ground is vibrating  
People are dancing around the place  
Catch a glance from the other side of the dance floor  
Eyelids drop driving-crazy-ly  
Let it take you to her through moving bodies  
“¿Dime tu nombre?” Voice husky  
“I’ll do if you put your hands on my waist “  
Breathing on the earlobe, she’s on her toes  
And let music and whatever take the control of your body 

Running down the empty streets with her hand in yours  
Stop panting laughing by a red brick wall  
Crack the bottle open on it  
Sweet smell of alcohol runs free  
Take a few large gulf and let the burning stay on the throat  
The eye contact hasn’t stopped even for a minute  
Love the touch of hazel in her eyes  
Her eyes then move to your larynx that are moving up and down  
“You know... I can give you a blowjob if you buy me a drink or something “  
“Oh... oh. Sure. I mean yes of course “  
Then she kneels in front of you.  
Undoes the buckles. Her hands a little tremble  
White lights flashing in front of you.

Walking down the street.  
She chews quietly on a takeaway steak  
Her lashes flatters, and she stops when finding your glance  
Stop too  
Her eyes are big  
Shrug, heels turn, hands burying deep in pockets  
“You know, I...”  
“Me too”


End file.
